


Dragon Heart

by RENNmae



Series: Magical Hereditary [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Extended Stilinski family - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Necromancy, Stilinski Family Feels, Triplets, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENNmae/pseuds/RENNmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roary stared down at the scrambling dead bodies before looking at the stone and asking, “What are you?”</p>
<p>Roary gasped in shock at the response that came from the stone, or egg as Roary should have been calling it.</p>
<p>“I’m a dragon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Roary was hiking up the trail behind his house that lead around Beacon Hills to the Preserve on the other side. It was something Roary did often, not because he had to but because it was relaxing being with nature. Roary felt like nature was the only thing that understood him. Not that his family didn’t, because they did but only to an extent.

 

Roary stopped halfway through the trail just like he did every other day that summer. He sat down with his legs crossed on the grass just off the side to the tough gravel. He stared at the trees and flowers around him before closing his eyes. He breathed in and out slowly, loving the silence that surrounded him. Lately it had been difficult to block out the thoughts from people around town. His new friends tried to hold back their thoughts from him, afraid of what he would find out if they let there minds wander.

 

Roary had been hearing a lot of, “ _Okay, okay. No don’t think about ____ naked. Fuck. Did Roary see that?”_

The only person who wasn’t afraid to think whatever they wanted to think (besides his family whose thoughts he couldn’t read anyway) was Lydia.

 

Lydia. Lydia was beautiful, even her thoughts were beautiful. Roary loved her mind as much as he loved her beauty. It hadn’t taken long from him to fall for the strawberry-blonde girl. Roary was pretty sure she knew about his affections for her. Every time it looked like she was about to say something to him he would make an excuse, run away while thinking loudly, just to avoid her rejection.

 

Stiles had continuously told him not to be afraid of interacting with Lydia. He had said that she wouldn’t blatantly reject him like that but he couldn’t help it. It was a reflex. Why would the women he loved love him back when his own mother didn’t?

 

His mother, egg donor, as Riley liked to call her. He couldn’t even remember her face and in all honesty he didn’t want to. When they were five Ren had taken charge where his dad didn’t know how. They were young but Ren was so mature. She had given up most of her childhood for himself and Riley, he knew that. He loved his sister for all she done for him. Kissing his ‘ouchies’, getting him up in the morning, helping him pack whenever they moved and making sure he ate. Ren was the rock of his family. She was tough as nails and at the same time as soft as kittens.

 

Riley was crazy, she made everyone laugh and feel good about themselves. She was confident in front of most people but Roary knew about her insecurities. It was the fire in her that made her fierce but sometimes the flame would go out. Riley’s dark days scared him. They made him mad that he couldn’t do anything to help his sister. He couldn’t protect her from herself.

 

His dad was trying his best to teach them what he knew about the elements and to keep them safe from people would see them as monsters. He was trying that's all Roary could say.

 

His cousin, Stiles, was a different story. He was jealous of Stiles. His cousin had werewolves as best friends and was even dating one.  Stiles was better then him in training. Stiles was more powerful then his father, he had proved that with the witch.

 

Roary wishes he could just be a bit more confident, then maybe Lydia would fall for him. He would be able to protect his sisters and he would be better at his magic.

 

He really wished he didn’t doubt himself like this.

 

Roary sighed, fell backwards on the ground and closed his eyes. He held his breathe and pushed the sound of the wind out of his mind.

 

_“Help me.”_

Roary’s eyes flew open and he scrambled to his feet, looking around for the source of the thought.

 

_“Help me. Please.”_

 

The thought was coming from somewhere further off the trail; Roary followed it as the thoughts continued to repeat.

 

_“Help. Help me. Please, help me.”_

The thought got louder as Roary got closer and as he got closer so did a rotting smell. The smell made Roary more cautious of his surroundings.

 

The thoughts and smell lead Roary to a small clearing. Roary stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene.

 

Dead bodies, so many dead bodies and in the middle was... well Roary wasn’t sure what it was. Roary carefully stepped over the rotting flesh towards what to be a purple and blue stone the size of his size eleven shoe.

 

_“Help me. Take me away from them. Please.”_

The thoughts were coming from the stone. Roary hesitated before reaching out and picking up the stone.

 

_“Run.”_

 

Before Roary could ask the stone why he should run, or could think about how odd it was that he would be talking to a stone, a hand from one of the rotting bodies flew up and grabbed on to his ankle.

 

Roary’s eyes widened as all of the bodies started moving towards him, trying to climb him to take the stone from him. Roary didn’t even have to think about it as the ground opened up around him, swallowing the bodies down and raising him up on a dirt stone pillar.

 

Roary stared down at the scrambling dead bodies before looking at the stone and asking, “What are you?”

 

Roary gasped in shock at the response that came from the stone, or egg as Roary should have been calling it.

 

_“I’m a dragon._ ”

     

**Author's Note:**

> AND I'M BACK!   
> Happy New Year everyone!  
> Also I know I didn't start off with Stiles but that's cause I missed Roary.  
> Also! Do you think I should write Cora in? Yes or no?


End file.
